Tempest the Turk ReWrite
by LadyoftheDrow
Summary: Yashadoa FCC. Moving to Nibelheim when she's nine, Cloud triggers a series of events that throw canonicity even further off-course than her being born female did. CxZ VxOC SxOC AU.


**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the idea for this story and my Vincent Valentine Action Figure, everything else . . . belongs to –insert names here-_

**A/N:** _My answer to Yashodoa's Female Cloud Challenge, so no, it's not a typo when I consistently refer to Cloud as female. And also, there is actually a LOGICAL reason behind Cloud being able to use materia at such a young age, the flow of the story simply won't let me reveal that logic this early without spoiling things._

**A/N2: **_As this is the Rewrite of the story, I am trying to incorporate information that was either not mentioned or only noted in passing in this chapter. I am also following a different timeline than before, one which seems to be more reliable and __also allows me to incorporate vague elements of the story with more certainty, such as how Sky's history with SOLDIER ties into the whole thing. __As a result, I've made a few alterations so that the pieces snap into place accurately.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Tempest The Turk**

**Prologue**

**"Papa"**

**

* * *

**

**Kalm, Eastern Continent**

**08:00 (+5 GST), October 20, 1993**

Cloud was a very happy little girl.

After four weeks of hard work, she'd managed to master the Lighting Materia her father had given to her for her seventh birthday. Sure, she'd been using materia for three years already, but always only borrowed materia under the careful guidance and watchful eyes of the retired First Class SOLDIER. She'd only used a few green materia before, such as Barrier and Ice, the sandy haired fighter had quickly put away his fire materia after she nearly burned down a field when trying to attack a Cloaca Snake.

But it was what her father had promised her when he gave her the green orb that had her so happy. Once she mastered it, he said he was going to let her go on Patrol on the Kalm plains with him and his partner Leo. They and other able fighters in the village would patrol the plains regularly, culling any monsters they came across. Patrolling wasn't all glamor and magic, she knew, she'd seen several men and women come back badly injured. It was because of this that she was determined to become powerful in magic and help protect the village.

Not that her mother liked the idea much. But a promise was a promise and while the blonde woman might not like it at the moment, her husband's sense of honor and loyalty was as much a part of him as his wild sandy hair. A promise made was a promise kept in his eyes.

Cloud giggled as she felt a hand ruffle her hair and looked up, grinning at the man she called father. Pale blue eyes twins to her own glinted back at her, only a small hint of mako back-lighting the irises. Ten years as a member of SOLDIER had left their mark on the man. He was a slender man, all his muscle packed tightly into his not-quite-tall frame at a mere 5 foot 7. Walking with an easy grace from countless fights and years of training, he had few scars, most of them covered by his clothes.

"Ready to go, magelet?" he asked, smiling when she held up her wrist proudly to display the narrow silver metal of the armlet on her wrist, carefully resized to fit her small wrist. two green orbs were set into it, one glowing brightly with power, while the other held only the smallest spark.

"Uh-huh!"

"Not quite." Sky looked up, meeting the green gaze of his wife as she entered the hall, a bundle of black and silver in her hands. "I won't have my only daughter running off into the plains with only fabric and magic to protect her. Mari and I made this for you, Cloud."

The Ex-SOLDIER stepped back smartly as his stubborn bride let the material fall loose in her hands, revealing it to be little more than a sleeveless jacket of reinforced leather. Before the girl could protest, the elder blonde had tugged her arms through it and started securing the buckles in place. Cloud could only look down at the somewhat over-sized Brigandine shirt in surprise, noting how surprisingly heavy it was for it's size. It would take some getting used to . . . she looked up sharply as Sky laughed, pouting slightly.

"She looks like a miniature you, Piper." the blue-eyed man raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman in amusement.

Piper only huffed with an imperious look, though her green eyes twinkled in mischief, "The Jones women have worn Brigandine of sable and argent for centuries."

"Who am I to stand in the way of tradition?" he chuckled, leaning in with a hand on her chin and stealing a quick kiss. "We should be going, the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Thank you, Mother." Cloud reached up and hugged her tightly, burying her face in the soft fabric of her dress for a moment before pulling away.

"Be sure to thank Mari the next time you see her as well, dearheart." Piper laughed quietly, dropping a kiss to the seven-year-old's crown. "Be good for Leo and your Papa."

"Uh-huh. Bye, Mother."

"Bye, honey." she chuckled again as she watched Cloud bolt out the door and turned to face her husband.

He offered her a loving smile, "We'll be fine, Piper."

"I can't help but worry," she replied quietly, green eyes somber. "Stay safe, alright?"

"I'll make sure Cloud comes home safe and sound in time for dinner," he saluted mockingly, leaning in to kiss her one last time. "I'm an Ex-SOLDIER, love, we'll be-"

"Hurry up, Papa!" he blinked in surprise at the cut-off and glanced towards the door.

"Duty calls," he stated with a chuckle.

"So it does," the blonde returned dryly.

**

* * *

**

**North-East Kalm Plains, Eastern Continent**

**12:45 (+5 GST) October 20, 1993**

Sky Strife may have been a strong SOLDIER and a retired General, but never in his decade of service had he ever come across a monster quite like these. The closest he'd come physically might have been the Dual Horn, a beast raised in captivity for it's meat. Wild Dual Horn bulls were vicious creatures and wouldn't suffer the presence of a male of any species, young bulls chased off by their sires shortly after their horns began to grow.

These creatures had a meter in height and who knows how much in weight over even the largest Bull he'd ever seen. Their gleaming metallic horns and thick hides were marred by flecks of green and blue, a tell-tale sign of mako exposure. He was sure that given some time he could have taken down one or two, even with their resistance to his Fire magic. After all, he hadn't been made a General at the age of 19 for his good looks.

But dealing with six of these beasts while keeping them away from his daughter was pushing it.

"Papa!" he grimaced at the desperate shriek that escaped his daughter when he severed an artery in the neck of the third 'Iron Horn.' A gout of blood splattered over his face as he jumped back to avoid the tumbling body, rolling to the side as he heard the gallop of a fourth behind him. Raising his head, he saw the leather-clad blonde cast one of her most powerful electric spells in the face of the cow charging at her. The monster's body seized up as the energy wracked through it's body, but continued to stumble forward.

Scrambling out of the way, Cloud threw her hands over her head as the cow kicked up rocks and grass. Taking the initiative, the Ex-SOLDIER ran forward, blade in hand, then _leapt, _timing his landing perfectly to stab his blade through the spine and into the mutated beast's ribcage. It gave out a wet choke, spasming before it fell limp beneath him.

He frowned at how deep the crystalline blade of the long sword had gone, twisting it before yanking free with a grunt of effort and jumping back to land on the ground. He straightened as he heard another thunder of steps, _too close_, and looked up sharply to find one of the last two Bulls only a few meters away, bellowing in rage.

Cloud stood stock still between him and the foe and his heart leapt into his throat in horrid realization.

_Today is the Day. Ancestors watch over you my sweet girls._

He lurched forward, blade raised and shoved the young blonde to the side with as much strength as he dared even as he braced his feet with seconds to spare. The two males collided with the sound of rending flesh and Cloud looked up sharply in time for blood to splatter her face. She met blue eyes twin to her own and her mouth opened in horror.

_I love you._

"Papa!" Cloud screamed as she saw his eyes glaze, her voice a warbling cry of despair and loss that pierced the air like a knife.

She lunged forward as she saw his hands fall free of the hilt protruding from the bovine skull. The horn protruding through his chest the only thing keeping him on his feet. A moment later that support faded as well as the beast began to dissolve into pyreflies, dropping him to the ground in a heap.

"Nononononononono." her litany of denial continued until she pushed him onto his back and her eyes took in the sight of the hole in his chest. The blonde's breath hitched wetly and she wiped away the blood at his lips mechanically. "Papa..."

"_Are you an idiot! You can grieve later! There's still another one!_" Cloud started, looking up sharply at the voice, it was a girl's voice, but she didn't recognize it...Then what it said clicked and she realized the thumping she was hearing wasn't her heart.

Face twisted into a grimace of rage, she lifted her arm, once again calling upon the spell trapped within the crystal she had trained so hard with. She turned to face the bull and threw out her hand sharply, releasing the magic in a gout. The tendrils of power webbed over the Iron Horn's skin as it warbled weakly. slowing to a stumble. Before it could recover, she drew on the spell again, throwing it as soon as it formed. A vicious snarl escaped her lips as she watched it reel, but it was _still alive!_

Trembling in rage_, _she reached down and pulled a small green crystal from her father's golden armlet, setting it into her own wrist and reaching into the magic resting within_. _She grabbed onto the most powerful spell and in her fury made it stronger. Cloud released the spell, uncaring as she watched ice crystals form about the beast, snaking over it's form until it was completely encased. Satisfied with her safety, she turned back to her father's . . . _corpse._

Only to fall to her hands and knees as she saw his form fade in wisps of Lifestream. A tear fell from her eye, but as it did, her vision wavered and she found a girl with red hair crouching in front of her.

_"Don't cry."_

Cloud raised her head to look at the older girl's face and found that she was frowning in consternation. "Why . . . shouldn't I?"

_"The Restrictors hurt you if you cry." _the redhead stated matter-of-factly. _"If you don't stop, they make you fight."_

"But there's no one here . . ." she glanced around, only for her eyes to widen as she looked at the steel walls to either side. "Where are . . ."

The girl suddenly stood up, giving Cloud one final glance, _"I have to go!"_

Before the blonde could say a word, the girl and the strange hallway faded from sight. Once again, she found herself kneeling in the blood-spattered dirt. Alone but for the equipment left behind by her father's faded body. Cloud reached up and wiped away her tears, even as she heard someone approach at a run.

"Ifrit's Cloven Hooves." she looked up at his curse and met his sad brown gaze as it flicked from the sword lying on the ground to her face in concern, "Are you alright Cloud?"

"Papa . . . he . . ." Cloud trailed off, dropping her eyes as words failed.

"It's alright." she felt his hand on her shoulder and allowed him to pull her to her feet without protest. He pulled her into an unresisting hug and she swore she heard his breath hitch as he tightened his hold on her. A moment later, he released her, collecting her father's Crystal Sword and bracer from the dirt before placing a guiding hand on her shoulder, "Let's get you home, Cloud."

Home . . .

_Mother_ . . . another lone tear slid down her cheek through the drying smears of blood.

* * *

**A/N:**_ -snorts __to self- Hah! It just clicked in my mind that I turned Sky into some kind of Angeal-Prototype. -snickers- Odin, that's gonna be stuck in my head for awhile, a short blondish slender Angeal... -facepalm-_

**A/N: **_I am looking for a Beta for this story and others, __if you're interested, drop me a PM with your Writing/Beta Strengths__, Writing/Beta Weaknesses, Prefer To-s, Prefer Not To-s, and all Categories you might Beta/Write in.  
_

**Songs Used with this Chapter: **_"Football Song" _by Matt Fishel and _"What Lies Beneath" _by Breaking Benjamin.**  
**

**Rewritten: 6/19/08**

**Replaced: 10/26/08**

**Third Draft: August 7th, 2010  
**


End file.
